AL:Bugs
The first step to resolve an issue / bug is to make sure that the game is of latest version (v1.7) and without mods. (Warning: if a mod is removed, save games may no longer loads, until the mod is put back to place. Install mods at your own risk.) Software Bugs Software bugs prevents or makes it difficult to play the game normally, for example launch error, load error, graphic error, sound error etc. Assert fatal wglchoosepixelformatAKB Problem: When starting or loading actual game (past the main menu), game reports Assert_fatal file:C:\workdir\Src\liblgview\core\BasicOglWnd.cpp line:203 wglchoosepixelformatAKB() failed! and terminate. Solution: # Do not use Intel HD graphic. Installing a graphic card or run it on a computer with graphic card. Or, # Install Linux and launch the game using WINE, which have worked around this bug. (Running a Linux virtual machine from Windows works just fine) No known solution on Windows. OpenAL32.dll missing Problem: When starting the game, game reports "The program can't start because OpenAL32.dll is missing from your computer" and terminate. Solution: # Reinstall the game and make sure it is up to date. Or, # Under game folder, find OpenAL32._dll and rename it to OpenAL32.dll. Note: It is tempting to download dll from the Internet, but it is bad habit and is risky. VFS Error Problem: Game reports a uncompress or corruption error in a vfs file When launching the game, entering tactical mission, or loading strategic screen. Solution: # A mod is corrupted. Delete the mods one by one until the game can start. Or, # A game data file is corrupted. Reinstall the game and make sure it is up to date. Screen Resolution too Low Problem: Screen is too small, part of game screen is not accessible, e.g. cannot escape from option screen. Solution: Exit game, use command line options to launch it in non-fullscreen mode. With the game running in Windows mode, maximise it to have it scale down, then pick a lower screen resolution in option screen. Once it is done you can update the command line options and restart game in fullscreen, or keep playing in windowed mode. Corrupted Ground Textures Problem: Most ground (including cliffs) is in black or in some weird colour. Solutions: # In the option screen, disable ground bump maps (require latest game patch). Or, # In the option screen, set shader quality to low. Green Area Overlays Problem: Green area overlays start showing up in all tactical missions. Solution: Press Alt+A to toggle area highlight. Flying Dialogs Problem: People's dialogs are skipped quickly, without pausing. Solution: # Exit game. In Control Panel > Sound, check that the default sound device is enabled and working properly. Or, # Disable speech of these notices. Meetings still auto-skip but can be reviewed from the library. Legs only Characters Problem: The upper body of characters disappear, leaving only legs. Unpausing the game cause the game to hangs for a while, before pausing again. Solution: # Unpause the game a few times, and the game should correct itself. Or, # Save game, quit game and restart, and load the game. Or, # Avoid crouching and standing up in real time, problem does not happens if commands were issued paused. Game Play Bugs Game play bugs are bugs that prevent you from winning the game, instead of preventing you from playing the game. The following bugs and solutions only apply to vanilla game. Many mods are created before latest patches and haven't been upgraded, and may introduce weird problems that cannot be fixed in game. Trade is limiting resource Problem: A certain level of resource is required to build e.g. Warehouse or advanced equipments, but it is impossible because the resource is being traded out, lowering its level. Solution: # Break treaty and attack the faction, this is the only way to cancels trade deals with them. Or, # Request resources from another faction, which may gives you what you want (typically at cost of another resource). Or, # Keep on expanding in other directions, and surround other factions to limit their expansion. Eventually you should get enough resources. Need Capture Mission Problem: A live capture is needed to complete a critical research. Solution: Main base mission will never be a capture mission, so let the faction occupies one of your territories. This will gives the game a new space to create a new mission, potentially a capture mission. You may need to repeat it a few times, perhaps with the help of save and load, to get the required capture. Alternatively, the capture may have already been undertaken, and you just need other technologies or facilities to do the research. Cannot Research Problem: A research is needed, but it is unavailable, typically because an important item or prerequisites cannot be acquired due to other game bugs. Solution: # If the missing requirement is an item (e.g. Acid Grenade), equip it and then unequip it from a team member, # If that doesn't work, use cheats to give yourself the item(s), even if you already have it. (Check technology page to see the requirements for each tech.) # Use the cheat to get all technologies. This will advanced most game plot and should only be used as a last resort. Cannot Defeat Someone Problem: Some enemies seem to be invulnerable (very low damage or hit rate). Solution: # Try a different approach. Reticulans never fared well against bullets. Psi attacks cannot hurt your robots. Martians are vulnerable to melee. Rollers can be stopped with mines and superior firepower e.g. dual pistols. Grenades for alchemists. Laser for Matriarch. Or, # Retreat a bit to buy some time for research and production of new equipments especially weapons. This can take a while so mind that you do not lost necessary resources. Cannot Win Game Problem: When beastmen's main base is assaulted, the mission soon says that you are outnumbered and must retreat. Solution: You must undertake both moon missions and research . This will enables the main gate mission at Elysium and convince Earth to launch the second spaceship, allowing you to overcome beastmen's superior number.